


Over the Counter

by MMXIII



Series: Fragment dump [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, cryptic soviet convos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMXIII/pseuds/MMXIII
Summary: ‘How’s he doing?’, she says.





	

‘How’s he doing?’, she says.

‘Why you askin’ me?’

Natasha’s mouth quirks up at the corner.

‘I have the feeling you get more out of him in an hour than the rest of us do in a month’

Bucky shrugs and looks down at the table.

‘Just a private kinda guy is all’

Natasha hums faintly in assent.

‘He’s tired’ Bucky adds, almost absentmindedly.

‘What about you?’

‘What about me?’

‘Don’t be coy. You’re not as young as you used to be’

Bucky smiles vaguely and rubs the back of his neck.

‘It’s good’ he says after a pause. ‘First good thing in a long while’

They both spend the next five minutes avoiding each other’s eyes.

‘When’s he due back?’

Bucky frowns.

‘Three days ago’

‘Complications?’

‘I guess so, huh’

‘He’ll be fine’

He shrugs and looks down.

‘I know that’

‘But do you believe it?’

Bucky exhales slowly and looks up at her. Wary. Tired.

‘Don’t remember there bein’ a whole lotta difference’

Nat leans back in her chair and grins.

‘This is America. Epistemology’s a little loose’

Bucky smiles and inclines his head conspiratorially.

‘Don’t tell Steve’

‘Would I do that?’

‘I don’t know’

‘Good answer. I’m glad we have these little chats’

 


End file.
